Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an acoustic output device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an acoustic output device capable of allocating a reproduction band to a plurality of types of speakers to output an acoustic signal and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Acoustic output devices such as a speaker used in various places such as a home, an office, and a public place have been continuously developed over the past several years.
As the performance of an acoustic output device grows better, an input audio signal has a multi-channel form in order to improve a sound quality and to form a wide sound stage.
In recent years, the acoustic output devices have been evolved from the existing separated speakers (speakers separated into Left/Right/Center, etc.) to compact and integrated type products such as a wireless speaker and a sound bar.
The number of speaker units is limited according to spatial limitations due to the miniaturization of the speaker system, and it has been difficult to overcome physical limitations of improving a sound quality and realizing a sound field effect only by signal processing. Accordingly, there is a need to reproduce a plurality of channel signals in one speaker unit with improved the sound quality.